1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectronic fabrications. More particularly, the present invention relates to bond pads and option selection devices within microelectronic fabrications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Less common, but nonetheless also frequently present within microelectronic fabrications, are option selection devices such as fuses and anti-fuses. Option selection devices are desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication insofar as option selection devices provide means for rearranging microelectronic circuits within microelectronic fabrications after the microelectronic fabrications have been fabricated. An opportunity for rearranging a microelectronic circuit after fabrication of a microelectronic fabrication often allows for: (1) field selection of a microelectronic circuit from an array of microelectronic circuits within a microelectronic fabrication; as well as (2) substitution of a functionally defective microelectronic circuit with a functionally operative microelectronic circuit within a microelectronic fabrication.
While option selection device structures are thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication, option selection device structures are nonetheless not entirely without problems in the art of microelectronic fabrication.
In that regard, it is often difficult in the art of microelectronic fabrication to efficiently and reliably fabricate microelectronic fabrications having formed therein option selection device structures.
It is thus desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication to efficiently and reliably fabricate microelectronic fabrications having formed therein option selection device structures.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various option selection device structures, and methods for fabrication thereof, have been disclosed in the art of microelectronic fabrication.
Included among the option selection device structures and methods for fabrication thereof, but not limiting among the option selection device structures and methods for fabrication thereof, are option selection device structures and methods for fabrication thereof disclosed within: (1) Hsiao et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,765 (a integrated passivated bond pad and option selection device structure within a microelectronic fabrication); (2) Mitchell et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,340 (a method for forming an aperture for accessing a deep option selection device within a microelectronic fabrication); and (3) Ying et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,252 (another method for forming an aperture accessing a deep option selection device within a microelectronic fabrication).
Desirable in the art of microelectronic fabrication are additional option selection device structures and methods for fabrication thereof, which may be efficiently and reliably fabricated within microelectronic fabrications.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.